


Bomb that Bitch

by Tangerinebabe



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinebabe/pseuds/Tangerinebabe
Summary: “Raven, I’m lifting your ban on blowing things up in Polis”"Who do you want me to Blow up?"“See the girl over there practically sat on Lexa?”“Yeahhh”“Her”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic so I just thought i would ease myself in with a little one shot. Let me know what you think one way or the other.   
> Oh and also I'm English so please ignore some of the spelling.  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

Clarke’s POV

Since coming to Polis I have learned a lot about the grounders. One of the main things that I have learned is that most grounders don’t partake in monogamous relationships. They tend to prefer one night stands or a friends with benefits type relationship.

With Lexa being Heda she is more sought after for these types of affairs than any other. As the belief that love is weakness has always applied to the commanders in the past, she is expected to sedate her sexual needs with meaningless dalliances. 

However, Lexa has told me that she has never been interested in bedding anyone that she is not in a committed relationship with. She has always been somewhat possessive of her partners. She has also told me that the only person she is interested in is me. 

Now the rational side of me knows that this is true and that she would never take another to her bed. That side of me knows that me and Lexa are strong and that I am who she wants. She has shown this to me often enough after all.

The slightly insecure and extremely jealous side of me is screaming that if that half naked grounder bitch doesn’t stop touching Lexa, then she is going to meet the side of me known as Wanheda. 

The feast had only been going for around a candle mark when Lexa had been called away from me. So I had decided to go and spend some time with some of my friends that had made the journey from Arkadia for the summer celebrations.

It was whilst I was sat talking to my mother and Kane that my mother took great pleasure in pointing out that Lexa had an admirer. “Looks like the commander has a fan and looks like she really isn’t bothered about the attention either.”

I look over and see Lexa talking to a girl that looks around my age with long black hair, tanned skin, wearing what looks like not much more than her chest bindings and pants that tight that you can practically see her asshole.

I know that my mum is just pointing it out because she hates that me and Lexa are together. She is right in saying that they do look close though. If I didn’t know better, I would say that they are flirting. The problem is that I don’t know better. I know what Lexa says, but I also know that she is expected to use people to ease her sexual frustrations. It what her people expect of her and she has always lived up to everything that her people expect. 

I can feel the jealousy starts to bubble in my chest, so I excuse myself from my mother’s watchful eyes and head over to where Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln are sat.

“Raven, I’m lifting your ban on blowing things up in Polis” I say to her as her eyes light up and the biggest smile I have ever seen spreads across her face.

“Seriously?” she squeals “what do you want me to make go boom? Just name it and its done” 

“See the girl over there practically sat on Lexa?” I ask

“Yeahhh” She looks a bit more sceptical now.

“Her”

The whole group goes silent as they stare at me. I think that they are waiting for me to shout ‘just kidding’, but I don’t. I just keep looking at Raven completely serious.

Raven bursts out laughing “Aww, is our Clarkey jealous that her big bad commander isn’t giving her all of her attention?”

“I’m not jealous Raven I just don’t like people touching what’s mine that’s all. So are you going to do it or am I going to have to go over there and kill the bitch myself?”

Octavia rolls her eyes and says “Ok Wanheda, calm down let’s not make a seen here. Everyone one knows that Heda only has eyes for you. So just breath yeah?”

I can feel a small smile gracing my lips and I start to calm down just a little bit. This is when Bellamy decides to enter the conversation and I’m sure that it’s just to piss me off even more “Anyway it’s not the girl you should be mad at. I mean in grounder culture fucking the commander is a big honour. Lexa is the one not telling her to back off. She seems to be enjoying it if anything.”

Octavia shots Bellamy an angry glare and Raven just looks like she is up to something.

“Your right” I exclaim “if Lexa doesn’t stop her from touching her right now then she is cut off. No sex for a month”

Raven lets out her loudest laugh yet “Whatever princess, that’s rubbish and you know it. I mean you two couldn’t even keep your hands off each other for a week when you came back to Arkadia. You remember, that, don’t you? That was how your mother found out about you and Lexa. Come on Clarke, remember how your mum walked into you room and found Lexa pinning you up against the wall with her hand down your pants. I mean seriously Clarke you didn’t even stop you just yelled at your mum to get out so that you could finish. Abby was so pissed.”

I’m throwing my best ‘shut up or die’ glare at her but she doesn’t seem phased at all. “Yes Raven I was there you know I do remember, but maybe your right. So maybe instead I should fight fire with fire.” 

Octavia seems to get onto my thinking straight away as she starts to plead with me “No. That’s a bad idea Clarke. A VERY bad idea. Flirting with someone to piss off Lexa is not a good idea.”

Lincoln then says “Octavia is right Clarke. Heda is very protective of you and will not like somebody else touching you.”

I turn my glare at him “but it’s ok for her to do it? Nope if she can do it then so can I.”

I start looking at the grounders around me and I see one of the Sankru warriors looking right at me. “If you will all excuse me, I have a lesson to tech.”

I’m sure that as I stand up I can hear Octavia muttering under her breath “This is going to end badly”, but I ignore her and walk towards the warrior.

Once I reach the warrior he offers me a drink, which I accept, and out of the corner of my eye I can see Lexa watching me. This is going well so far.

After being stood talking to the warrior for a small amount of time I realise that this is the most boring conversation I have EVER had. I would rather be in a meeting with all of the ambassadors. I’m also quite sure that I am confusing him as I keep laughing at nothing in order to make it look like I am having a good time. The not so subtle touches on his arm I keep giving him means that he is getting closer and closer to me. 

I look around and can’t see Lexa or the girl she was with anymore and my heart drops. I don’t know whether to feel angry, hurt, upset or all the above. All I do know is that Lexa is gone and I have some giant Sankru warrior basically breathing down my neck thinking that he is going to get lucky.

I turn back to him to excuse myself and he starts leaning in to kiss me. Before I can react though the warrior is on his back with a sword pressed against his throat. It takes me a second to realise that it is Lexa stood over him and she looks murderous. 

“Lexa what the hell are you doing?” I hiss at her.

“If you think that I am going to stand here and let another kiss you Klarke, then you are very wrong. You are mine, not his.” She snarls at me.

“Well seen as though you have had some girl practically draped over you all night then you can’t say anything Lexa. You can’t attack someone because you are jealous when you have no right to be.” I snap back at her then turn around and march back to the tower. As I am walking away I can hear Lexa shouting me, but I don’t turn around.

I have just stepped foot back in the tower when I feel my wrist get grabbed and I am spun around. Lexa is looking like she is about to explode with rage.

“I haven’t had any girls, as you say, draped over me tonight Clarke. The only girl that I have even spoken to tonight is the daughter of the Blue Cliff King.”

“Yes, Lexa and she was all over you, touching your arm, stroking your back and what was she laughing at Lexa? You’re not that funny. She has been flirting with you all night and you did nothing to stop her. You actually looked like you were enjoying it.” I cry at her.

“It wasn’t flirting Clarke. When my people treat me in this way it is just how they show their appreciation to me as their commander.” Lexa exasperatedly tries to explain.

“Yeah well then by your people’s standards the Sankru warrior was just showing his appreciation to Wanheda. So you shouldn’t have gotten jealous, but you did because you didn’t like it. You think that its ok for you flirt with people but I’m not aloud. Not how it works Lexa.”

I let out a huff of breath and say to her “Just go back to the celebration Heda. I am tired so I am going to go to bed in my room.” When I say that I will be in my room she looks like she wants to protest, but doesn’t so I turn around and leave her standing there.

********

I have been in my room for barely half a candle mark when the door flies open and Lexa walks in slamming the door shut behind her. 

Before I can say anything to her she is pulling me in to a searing kiss. At this point in our relationship we have all kinds of different kisses, but none like this. It’s almost like Lexa is desperate to get a message across to me but I don’t know what that message is. 

She pulls back, leaning her forehead against mine, and starts saying “I spoke to Lincoln and he made me see why you were so angry with me. I’m sorry if my actions tonight made you feel like you are not the only person that want. I’m sorry if by not stopping the Blue Cliff King’s daughter I gave you reason to doubt my loyalty to you. You are my everything Clarke. I see no one else, I want no one else, you are it for me. Ai hod un in.” She pulls back to look me straight in the eyes as she says the last bit.

“I love you too Lexa and I’m sorry for making you jealous with that warrior it was wrong of me. I will say though that if I ever see anyone flirt with you like she did again, I will treat them the same way that you treated that warrior tonight.” I arch my eyebrow at her as if daring her to argue with me. 

Lexa has a small smile on her face “Sha Klarke, but it will not be necessary as if anyone speaks to me in such a way again I will stop it.”

A smirk finds my face as I say “Good, now come to bed, you need to make tonight up to me.” 

********

The next morning Lexa and I are woken up by a loud bang coming from outside of my door. We jump out of bed, throw some clothes on and run out of my room. There is smoke coming out of Raven’s room down the hallway. As we get approach the room Raven comes out coughing.

She looks at me wide eyed and then at the commander before pointing at me and saying “You told me last night that you lifted my ban on bombs in Polis when you asked me to blow up that girl that was flirting with Lexa.”

Lexa looks at me anger filling her face and states “So last night I was the one in the wrong for attacking the Sankru warrior, but you could ask one of your friends to murder the daughter of one of the leaders of the coalition and that’s OK?”

She doesn’t even give me time to respond before turning around and marching away whilst shaking her head.

“Raven no more explosions of any sort whilst in Polis. Lexa wait for me and let me explain.” I shout as I start to jog after Lexa.

Great now not only is Lexa angry at me, but I have just lost the moral high ground. Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
